Celle venue du ciel
by Alexyae
Summary: Cross Harry Potter X Voltron. Harry a quitté l'Angleterre. Il vit tranquillement aux États-Unis dans une ville moldue du nom de Sunblow sous le nom de Harry Kogane. Il pensait que sa vie de chirurgien était déjà palpitante et pleine de surprises mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'un vaisseau extraterrestre tombe sur ses terres.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry Potter n'était plus. Il était mort lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

Ça c'est la version officielle. L'autre était la disparition volontaire du Survivant. Cela peut être difficile a comprendre car après sa victoire contre le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle une vie prestigieuse était toute tracée pour lui, remplie de soirées organisées en son honneur, de personnes qui viendraient l'aduler, d'autres pour profiter de sa notoriété ou même pour le mettre dans leur lit. Sauf que tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait une vie simple, vivre dans une petite maison a la campagne avec une personne qu'il saurait aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour. Il voulait des enfants, des amis sincères et bien d'autres plaisir simples. Mais il savait qu'il ne les trouverait pas en Angleterre.

Donc il parti, de l'autre côté de l'océan vers les États-Unis.

Avant son départ, il vida son coffre en laissant le tiers à son parrain Rémus Lupin. Il savait que même en tant que héros de guerre celui-ci aurait du mal a se trouver un travail pour s'occuper de son fils. Au moins comme ça, il aurait un peu moins de mal a subvenir à ses besoins et vivre tranquillement.

Lors de son arrivée en Amérique, il prit la plus grande décision de sa vie. Il abandonna le monde sorcier. Harry avait parfaitement compris que sa victoire contre Voldemort le suivrait partout dans le monde magique et que ces chances de vivres tranquillement dans la communauté magique était minces. Donc il rangea à tout jamais sa baguette. Mais avant de le faire définitivement, il fit deux choses très importantes. La première fut de prendre un traitement pour effacer les vestiges de son enfance malheureuse. La bonne nouvelle est que cela se tenait a juste du prendre une puissante potion de nutrition chaque jour pendant un mois, le résultat final fut plus que bluffant. La deuxième et dernière choses qu'il fit avant de disparaitre est de se faire corriger la vue.

Une fois tout cela finit, il changea tout son or en argent moldu et s'acheta un appartement dans un petit quartier de Seattle. Lorsqu'il s'y installa, un poids immense s'ôta de ses épaules. Il eut pour le première fois la sensation d'être libre, de pouvoir faire ses propres choix. Quel bonheur.

Il passa alors ses journées à visiter la ville et profita de sa nouvelle vie pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, se goinfrer et se bourrer la gueule (pour ensuite tout vomir), dormir et surtout voir un peu ce qu'avait a offrir les villes alentours.

Au bout de deux mois, il senti un grand vide s'installer en lui. Il avait changer de d'apparence, de pays, de vie. Mais dans quel but ?

Il eut la réponse une semaine plus tard lors d'un terrible accident où il fut le seul survivant.


	2. Un choix de vie jamais regretté

**Pour ceux pur qui ça intéresse Voltron est un dessin animé Netflix, que je qualifierais de géniale. Ne faites pas attention u fait que l'on peut le voir depuis 7 ans, c'est pour tous les âges.**

 **01 – Un choix de vie jamais regretté**

 _10 ans plus tard._

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je ne sentirais rien. »

Harry se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Cela faisait une bonne heure que ce patient lui posait des questions sur la prochaine opération qu'il devait subir. Il avait bien compris le principe de l'opération et pourquoi il devrait la faire – principalement pour rester en vie – mais il s'entêtait a lui demander si il aurait mal alors qu'il sera sur anesthésie générale.

« Monsieur Brown, lors de l'intervention vous ne serez même pas conscient. C'est comme-ci vous vous endormez blessez et que vous vous réveillez guéri. Vous ne sentirez rien, je vois le promet. »

« C'est vrai ? »

 _Inspire, expire._

« Je vous donne ma parole »

Le viel homme sembla réfléchir un moment avant de lui donner sa réponse.

« D'accord. Je veux bien faire cette opération »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Enfin un peu de raison lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Très bien dans ce cas, je vais vous envoyer une infirmière avec des papiers à remplir et nous programmerons cette intervention le plus vite possible. »

Sur ses mots, il sorti de la chambre du patient d'un pas rapide et de rendit sans détour vers le service hospitalier. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il ordonna à l'une des infirmières présente :

« Préparer le patient de la chambre 3249 pour une résection du foie. Le plus tôt possible s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien, je vais voir quand le prochain bloc est disponible »

« Merci. »

Harry la laissa vérifiée l'emploi du temps des blocs et en profita pour remplir le dossier de son patient. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il déposa le dossier parmi d'autres et vérifia ceux de ses autres patients.

« Toujours a travailler, pas vrai ? », Dit la personne qui vint s'installer juste à coté de lui.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître la voix de son meilleur ami. Le docteur Thomas Perce -ou Tom pour les intimes-, résident à l'hôpital universitaire de Sunblow.

« Je ne travaille pas trop, je travaille autant que n'importe quel chirurgien de cet hôpital. »

« Prend moi pour un con, tu travailles plus que n'importe qui ici. Même certains patients ne se demandent pas si tu es un robot. »

« C'est des conneries », affirma-t-il en refermant le dernier dossier. Il remit tout les dossiers à leur place pour regarder franchement cet enquiquineur de première qui lui sert d'ami.

Thomas était plus petit que lui mais cela ne l'empêchait certainement pas de lui dire en face ce qu'il pense. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux bruns ainsi qu'une magnifique peau bronzée à rendre jaloux n'importe qui. Et la chose la plus frappante chez lui était qu'il était d'une beauté rageuse quasi indécente mais c'est une chose qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Il avait déjà les chevilles assez enflées comme ça.

« Ah bon ? Hum, d'accord mais laisse-moi te poser une question. »

« Je t'en pris », autorisa Harry.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es rentré chez toi ? »

…

 _Et merde._

Il ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait que sa réponse le mettrait en faute. Il resta donc silencieux plusieurs secondes, tout en évitant le regard de Tom.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoute je ne dit pas que s'impliquer dans son travail est une mauvaise chose mais tu dois apprendre à lever le pied »

« Je vais bien… »

« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! » s'écria son ami avant de soupirer, « écoute, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu le chef discuter d'autres titulaire et eux aussi ils s'inquiétaient de ton acharnement à vouloir travailler. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir par perdre un plomb ou t'évanouir en pleine intervention. »

C'était dur à entendre mais il savait que son ami avait raison. Depuis quelques temps, il dormait peu et ne rentrerai plus chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour changer de vêtements. Il ne pensait qu'à travailler et ne voyais rien d'autre.

« Le chef prévoit de te mettre en congé de gré ou de force. », déclara Tom.

« Quoi ? Et il va faire quoi me chasser de l'hôpital à coup de pieds au cul »

« C'est ce que j'ai put comprendre »

« Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Et il changera peut-être d'avis si tu pensais à te calmer. »

Harry grogna de mécontentement, l'air pensif il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il se mit à réfléchir sur une solution qui empêcherait au chef de l'expulser provisoirement de l'hôpital. Il ne vit même pas une infirmière s'adresser à lui.

« Docteur Kogane ? »

« QUOI ? »

La pauvre infirmière sursauta de peur et s'éloigna prudemment du docteur. Voyant le regard apeuré que lui renvoyait l'infirmière, Harry se dit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua que tout le monde avait arrêté son action pour l'observer. Aides-soignants, infirmiers, médecins, chirurgiens et même Tom le regardait avec un peu de peur dans les yeux. Il comprit alors qu'il devait aller prendre l'air. Tout de suite. Il se tourna vers la pauvre infirmière sur qui il avait crié.

« C'est pourquoi ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

« Euh… hum… pour la résection du foie…. Il y a un bloc libre dans deux jours. »

« Très bien réservé le et aller prévenir le patient. »

Une fois ces mots dit, la pauvre s'enfuit vers la chambre du patient. Harry se retourna vers son ami et lui dit :

« Je rentre chez moi, tu peux prendre mes patients pour moi demain ? »

« T'en fait pas, je gère. Contente-toi de te reposer. Je viendrai te voir demain si je finis mon service assez tôt »

« Ça veut dire que si tu fini tard, tu ne viendrais pas me voir ? »

« Non mais tu as vu où tu habites ? »

« C'est bien de vivre en forêt »

« Avec toi on ne peut jamais savoir. Aller dégage avant que je change d'avis. »

Harry esquissa un sourire et se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer et aller chercher ses affaires. Une fois devant son casier, il se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué. Pendant qu'il se changeait, ses articulations se mirent à lui faire mal et ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Non, ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir ! Il ferma d'un coup sec son casier et se dirigea vers le parking des employés. Quand il y arriva, il se mit a cherché un gros 4x4 Ford. Il dut le chercher un bon quart d'heure avant de le reconnaître enseveli sous un tas de feuilles mortes. Les joies de l'automne. Il ôta celles qui étaient sur le pare-brise et monta à l'intérieur.

Harry s'adossa contre son siège, la tête un peu en arrière et se demanda comment en était-il arriver là. Depuis quand était-il devenu un véritable acharné du travail ? Peut-être était-ce dû à sa passion la médecine ? Ou a son désir à sauver des vies. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que toute cette histoire avait commencé le jour où il a eut ce terrible accident.

Il vivait encore à Seattle à cette époque. Enfin, il revenait à Seattle quand c'est arrivé. Il était allé dans une ville voisine et avait eut l'idée de faire le voyage aller retour en train. L'aller c'est c'était bien passer mais le retour… le train avait déraillé. Il avait été l'un des rares a avoir survécu. Il n'avait eut que quelques égratignures mais les secours avait insisté pour qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, un chaos semblable au lieu de l'accident y régnait. Des gens en uniforme courraient dans tous les sens, les blessés étaient pris en charge tant bien que mal. Il avait été pris encadrer par un docteur du nom de Jones, c'était une petite femme noire avec un fort caractère qui semblait déterminer à ne pas le laisser filer comme ça. Pour ne pas l'énerver, il resta gentiment assis sur le lit d'hôpital qu'on lui avait assigné et pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, le docteur Jones lui demanda de faire un scan. Il savait pas pourquoi ni même comment, mais il lui avait fait confiance.

Le scan a révélé qu'il faisait une hémorragie interne et qu'il devait se faire opérer sur le champ. Après l'opération, il a mis plusieurs semaines pour s'en remettre complètement. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, il se balada un peu partout et appris un peu sur la relation entre un médecin et son patient. Ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter et ce qu'il recevait. Puis une question lui vient a l'esprit et il l'a posa au docteur Jones.

 _ **Flashback**_

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulut devenir médecin ? »

« Pas médecin, mais chirurgien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas un médecin mais un chirurgien. Un médecin vous donne un diagnostic après vous avoir examiné physiquement ou fait faire des examens. Mais il ne pourra jamais aller au bloc et faire une intervention comme celle que je vous ai faite. »

« Ok… donc pourquoi êtes-vous vous devenue chirurgien ? »

Elle mit un moment à répondre. Puis elle dit :

« Chirurgien est un métier qui demande énormément de temps, de travail et d'implication personnelle. De plus c'est un travail qui demande un grand sang froid. Quand je tiens un bistouri dans ma main, je sais qu'au moindre tremblement, qu'à la plus petite incision faite de travers, la vie de mon patient pourrait basculer. Ce n'est pas un métier à prendre à la légère. Et pourtant quand je vois un patient à qui j'ai sauvé la vie, reprendre goût à vivre. Je me dis qu'il n'y a pas meilleur travail au monde… Et je n'imagine pas en faire un autre un jour. »

Ce sont ces paroles qui commencer à éveiller chez lui son intérêt pour la chirurgie.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Harry sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Il avait du s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte. Il se frotta les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller et mit le contact. Direction la maison.

 _Review ?_

 _En ce qui concerne la fréquence de publication, sachez que j'écris au feeling donc je n'ai pas de date exacte pour la prochaine publication. En plus j'écris sur mon smartphone donc imaginer le temps que je met pour écrire un chapitre._

 _Bisous à la prochaine. XXX_


	3. Une rencontre particulière

**J'ai galéré pour écrire ce chapitre ! Parce que non seulement j'écris cette histoire mais j'ai aussi des révisions pour mes examens à la rentrée (soit lundi prochain). Je voulais le sortir avant mais ce n'est pas grave mieux vaux tard que jamais.**

02 – Une rencontre particulière

Harry referma la porte d'entrée de sa maison et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Haa enfin chez soi. Pour une fois il regrettait d'avoir fait construire sa maison en pleine forêt. Pendant son internat, il avait eu l'idée de se construire une maison à l'écart de la ville pour avoir un endroit où se reposer en toute quiétude. Il avait déboursé une petite fortune pour acheter des terres se trouvant sur une petite falaise qui surplombe toute la ville. De là, on avait une vue magnifique de Sunblow.

Sa maison était une petite villa avec un étage conçue selon ses désirs. Par contre, comme son internat ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Harry engagea une décoratrice d'intérieur pour le faire à sa place. Le résultat était épatant, il avait juste dit un truc simple et naturel, et il ne savait pas comment mais elle avait réussi è lui faire un endroit où il se sentait tout de suite chez lui.

D'un pas lourd, l'ancien sorcier se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir son frigo plein.

 _Merci Bonnie, tu es la meilleure._

Bonnie était sa femme de ménage, il l'avait rencontré pendant son internat à l'hôpital. Elle était venue suite à un accident de voiture… qu'elle avait provoqué. D'après les témoins, elle avait foncé dans la voiture de son ancien patron qui l'avait viré suite à ses crises brutales. En fait, Bonnie avait un trouble de la personnalité. Quand elle était dans un milieu calme et pas stressant, Bonnie était une personne douce et aimable. Mais quand elle était dans un endroit trop bruyant ou qu'elle était stressée, elle devenait une vraie bête furieuse légèrement brutale.

Quand Harry l'a pris en charge à l'hôpital en tant que patiente, sa maison venait d'être fini mais en rentrant le soir chez lui il n'avait plus la force de faire le ménage ou même de se préparer à manger. Et puisque Bonnie venait de se faire virer de son boulot autant l'embaucher non ? Depuis ce jour, elle venait un jour sur deux pour faire le ménage, laver son linge et remplir le frigo.

Quant à ses crises, il s'en fichait pas mal. Bonnie avait quand même plus soixante-dix ans, était deux fois plus petite que lui et -avouons le- en surpoids. Donc il l'a voyait mal mettre à terre un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans frôlant les deux mètres et monter comme un soldat surentrainer.

Harry regarda un moment dans le frigo et décida ce qu'il allait manger. Il prit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et se mit aux fourneaux pour se faire de bonnes pommes de terre sautées avec une côte de bœuf. Il mit une partie dans une assiette et alla dans le salon pour manger devant la télé.

Avachi sur le canapé, il zappait devant la télé pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant mais à vingt-trois heures passées, c'était un peu difficile de trouver. Il finit par choisir les infos du soir pour ce tenir au courant de ce qui de passait. Son excès de travail l'avait rendu totalement ignorant de tout ce qui se passait hors de l'hôpital. Il aurait put avoir un tremblement de terre avec plus d'une centaine de victimes qu'il n'en saurait rien.

 **Bonsoir chers téléspectateurs, bienvenue sur Sunline TV pour vos infos de minuit. Actualités du jour, un immeuble s'est effondré dans le quartier de DeapWoods, les autorités parlent de structures fragilisé par le temps et de rénovation qui n'ont jamais été effectuées, fort heureusement pas de mort pour l'instant déclaré. Par contre, il y en a eu un ce matin écrasé par une voiture, le piéton ne regardait pas la route trop occupé par son portable pour voir que le feu était vert. La police fait un appel a la communauté pour identifier le jeune homme afin qu'il soit rendu à sa famille. Nous reviendrons bien sûr, sur l'ouverture de la Garnison Galactique, une institution international à la pointe du progrès ayant pour charge d'entrevoir les voyages dans l'espace et de former la future génération d'explorateur de l'espace. Culturel : la comédie** _ **Everybody want my wife**_ **est un véritable succès, les places pour cette pièce de théâtre son toutes acheter pour les prochains jours…**

Et bla bla bla.

Le jeune médecin préféra écouter d'une seule oreille la télé et se concentra sur son assiette. Dès qu'il l'eut finit, Harry se leva sans attendre et alla faire sa vaisselle. Non pas qu'il était devenu un maniaque de la propreté mais si Bonnie venait demain et qu'il avait oublié de faire la vaisselle, son cul en subirait les conséquences.

Une fois cela fait, il monta à l'étage prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Sa salle d'eau avait les murs à carreaux blanc avec quelques uns de couleur bleu lagon disséminés ici et là. Une belle douche avec des vitres opaques se trouvait a l'autre bout de la pièce ainsi qu'une belle grande baignoire sur la gauche. Le jeune médecin était trop fatigué pour prendre un bain. Il finirait par s'endormir et même crever dans son bain.

Il ôta ses vêtements et les envoya dans le panier à linge sale. Le jeune homme pénétra dans la douche, ouvrit l'eau chaude et laissa celle-ci détendre ses muscles affreusement atrophiés. Harry resta presque une heure sous la douche avant de se décider d'en sortir. Il s'enroule dans une serviette et marcha d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Harry aimait beaucoup sa chambre. Elle avait les murs rouge brique ce qui lui donnait une sensation de chaleur malgré la fraîcheur qu'il faisait en ce mois d'octobre. L'air était délicatement parfumé par la présence de nombreuses plantes vertes dans chaque recoin de la pièce ainsi que sur sa terrasse. On pouvait avoir accès a celle-ci par une belle baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur opposé à la porte. Son armoire et sa commode étaient faites en bois de cerisier contrairement à ses tables de chevet et son lit qui étaient en chêne. Sa taille et sa masse musculaire faisait qu'il avait besoin d'un lit king size et résistant, sous peine de se retrouver à terre rapidement.

L'ex-sorcier s'avança vers son armoire et s'habilla d'un simple T-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama beige. Ses pas le conduisirent ensuite sur vers son lit. Harry souleva les draps blanc et épais qui couvraient son lit et s'y engouffra. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture pour capter le plus de chaleur possible et laissa toute sa fatigue, sa préoccupation disparaître pour faire place au sommeil.

BOOM !

Harry se réveilla d'un coup. Wow, c'était quoi ça ? Ça semblait venir de l'extérieur. Il se leva d'un éclair de son lit et regarda vers la baie vitrée pour voir ce qui se passait. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit, Harry put quand même voir que plus loin dans la forêt, qu'une fine fumée noir s'élevait dans le ciel. Une explosion ?! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait exploser en pleine forêt, la nuit en plus ! Habituellement, personne ne passait ici la nuit à part quelques personnes qui…

 _Oh merde ! L'explosion doit venir d'un camp de campeurs ! Quelqu'un doit être blessé !_

Le jeune homme sorti en vitesse de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre le vestibule près de l'entrée. Il prit une veste, ses chaussures et courut en direction de la fumée.

Lorsqu'il e rapprocha du lieu de l'explosion, il crut halluciner. Au beau milieu d'un cratère se trouvait un vaisseau extraterrestre ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça, rien sur Terre ne semblait ressembler à **ça** ! L'appareil avait une forme fuselée, elle possédait également deux ailes épaisses et longues dont une était cassée. Le véhicule était cabossé un peu partout et les dégâts semblaient importants.

 _La personne qui conduit ce truc aura du mal à le réparer. Putain, le pilote !_

Il retourna sur ses pas pour rejoindre sa maison, mais il n'eut pas à entrer. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son garage pour y chercher quelque chose qui pourrait percer la coque de ce vaisseau. Harry porta son choix sur une hache et courut rejoindre le lieu de l'accident. Une fois là-bas, il se mit à entailler la coque au niveau de ce qui semblait être la tête du vaisseau. Il s'acharna jusqu'à faire une entaille suffisamment large et profonde. Il lâcha sa hache et passa ses mains dans la faille pour l'élargir manuellement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et… euh, ça alors, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Une jeune femme. Violette. Elle semblait inconsciente mais pas vraiment blesser. Juste quelques égratignures. Son casque était brisé mais sa combinaison qui était d'ailleurs très… étrange semblait en bon état. Elle avait dut protéger la jeune femme du choc.

Harry se pencha dans l'appareil, passa ses mains sous les aisselles de l'inconsciente et la tira hors du vaisseau. Il éloigna le corps de l'appareil pour l'examiner un moment : rien à première vue, pas de coupure ou blessure apparente. Mais la médecine lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois que ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne voit rien, que rien ne se passa à l'intérieur. Le jeune médecin ne pouvait rien faire ici, il prit la femme violette dans ses bras et courut vers sa maison.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la première chambre d'ami qui s'est présenté. Celle-ci était très semble à la sienne excepté le fait que les murs étaient de couleurs crème et que le pied du lit était arrondit.

Harry allongea la jeune femme dans le lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Il entreprit alors de retirer la tenue de sa patiente. Il commença par le casque brisé, il mit sa main droite derrière la tête de la femme et délogea délicatement le casque de sa tête pour ne pas la blesser. Quand il le retira, il put clairement voir le visage de sa miraculée.

La créature violette avait la peau de couleur lavande et des traits fins. Ses cheveux étaient violet foncé mais l'arrière du crane rose. Il y avait aussi une mèche plus longue que les autres qui partait du bas de sa tête pour s'arrêter entre ses omoplates. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. Mais le plus frappant était ces marques qui parcourait son visage, elles partaient de derrière son cou, remontait vers son visage pour s'arrêter en haut de ses joues.

En examinant le visage de sa patiente, Harry se rendit compte d'une blessure en haut de son front qui était cachée par une mèche de cheveux. Elle avait apparemment besoin de quelques points de sutures. Il sortit la chambre un moment pour aller chercher du matériel. Il avait un sac de secouriste dans un placard au rez-de-chaussée avec tout ce faut. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il soupira en se disant que sa nuit était loin d'être finit car la jeune femme s'était mis à tâcher ses draps avec son sang.

Review ?

J'adore lire vos reviews, elle me donnent envie d'écrire !


	4. Bonjour à toi

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publiée de chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'avais des examens, donc désolé mais pour moi mes études passent avant le fait d'écrire.**

 **/!** **\** **Krolia est un personnage de la série VOLTRON Legendary Defender sur Netflix, je ne l'ai pas inventée.**

03 – Bonjour à toi

Six heures après que le jeune médecin soit revenu avec sa patiente qui était un peu… particulière. Celui-ci était maintenant dans sa cuisine en train de se servi un café bien noir pour rester éveillé.

Harry n'avait pas dormit. Et d'ailleurs comment il pourrait ? Il y avait une extraterrestre dans sa chambre d'ami ! Il descendit sa tasse d'un coup en espérant avoir les idées plus claires après. Mais cela ne changea rien au brouillard qui enveloppait ses pensées. En fait, il n'avait pas réfléchit, elle était là, blessée et le médecin en lui avait décidé de prendre les commandes. Mais est-ce qu'il regrettait son geste ? Non. Il ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir aidé quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Le jeune homme expira un bon coup et il se dit que pour l'instant sa seule préoccupation était que sa patiente aille bien. D'ailleurs c'était sans doute l'heure qu'il passe voir son état. Harry se servit un autre café et monta avec à l'étage.

Sa nuit avait été bien rempli. Son invité surprise avait fit une hémorragie abdominale. Mais la chance avait voulut qu'il eut un kit dans son sac avec un bistouri et autres instruments nécessaire. Elle eut également quelques fractures au niveau des jambes et il du faire une multitude de points de sutures qu'il en perdit le compte.

Harry dut pour cela la changer, mais il eut toute des peines du monde à lui enlever cette foutu combinaison. Les parties qui recouvraient ses avant-bras, sa poitrine et son cou étaient plus épaisses, voir carrément en métal. Et lorsqu'il réussit à lui ôter cette tenue, il se rendit compte que l'inconnue était beaucoup plus frêle qu'il n'y parait.

Elle avait les épaules plutôt larges (nda : comme tous ceux de son espèce), une taille fine et des hanches correctes. De petits seins qui semblaient bien fermes. Ses mains étaient un peu plus épaisses que celle d'une femme normale, de plus que ses ongles, longs, se courbaient pour ressembler à des griffes. Idem pour les pieds. Le plus étonnant chez l'inconsciente était que ses muscles étaient beaucoup plus durs et rigides, sans parler du fait qu'elle était imberbe. Pas un poil sur le corps ailleurs que pour ses sourcils et les cheveux mis à part. Etait-ce que c'était une chose propre à son espèce ?

Lorsqu'il lui retirait sa combinaison, Harry trouva également un poignard. Il aurait put juste le ranger comme-ci il n'avait pas d'importance mais son attention fut capté par une sorte de gemme bleu marine se trouvant entre la lame et la poignée. A l'intérieur de la pierre, un étrange symbole brillant d'une lueur blanche. De plus, l'ex-sorcier décelait une sorte d'énergie provenir du poignard. De la magie ? La lame devait être un artéfact ou quelque chose du genre.

Harry plaça la lame dans le coffre qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et habilla l'inconnue d'un large T-shirt blanc qui lui arriva à mi-cuisse. Il vérifia une dernière fois l'état de sa patiente et sorti de la chambre d'ami pour la première fois en cinq heures.

Et le revoilà une heure après avec deux litres de café dans le bide, devant la porte de cette même chambre. Le jeune homme entra dans celle-ci le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Son inconnue dormait toujours, allongée dans les draps blancs du lit. Harry déposa sa tasse de café sur la table chevet près du lit et s'assit aux côté de l'inconsciente pour l'examiner. Comme ça cela lui permettrait de savoir s'il n'y avait pas de complication ou décelé un quelconque signe de réveil. Mais ce n'était pas facile à voir puisque qu'il n'avait pas le matériel médical pour savoir comment allait son cœur, son taux de globulines et autres données nécessaires pour faire un diagnostique précis. En plus lorsqu'il avait ouverte hier soir pour contrôler son hémorragie il avait décelé quelques différences physiologiques entre sa patiente et celle d'un humain. Donc en clair, il travaillait à l'aveugle.

 _Une chance qu'elle soit encore en vie_

Il prit son stéthoscope et le positionna au niveau du sternum de la violette pour écouter son cœur. Mais qu'il ne comprenne ce qui c'était passé, Harry se retrouva allonger sur le lit avec l'inconnue à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et un bistouri sur la gorge. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Son regard émeraude rencontra deux magnifiques pupilles violettes semblable à des améthystes cristallisées entouré de jaune pale. Wow, elle était déjà réveillée ! Elle n'était pas censée l'être avant une bonne vingtaine d'heures et encore moins capable de se bouger autant.

« Apparemment… vous êtes réveillée »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, était-ce sa voix naturelle ou juste parce qu'elle était légèrement déshydratée ?

« Je suis la personne qui vous a sorti de votre vaisseau en feu »

« Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'aurai pas dut ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard de sa patiente changea, et quelques secondes celle-ci recule progressivement le scalpel de sa gorge. Elle voulu se redresser mais elle se crispa et son visage se tordit sous la douleur.

Harry réagit aussitôt et l'allongea à nouveau dans le lit, il releva le T-shirt et vit que le bandage qui entourait son ventre se mettait à saigner. Il allait devoir e changer. Il prit une seringue de morphine dans le sac de secouriste au pied du lit ainsi que de l'alcool pour désinfecter. Il appliqua l'alcool au niveau de la partie intérieure du coude et s'apprêta à planter la seringue dans la peau de la patiente quand une main violette et griffue lui barra le passage.

Le jeune médecin jeta un regard étonné à la violette. Celle-ci le regardait durement, le regard vide, sans aucune émotion.

« Non. », dit-elle d'une voix encore plus dure que la première fois.

« Ce n'est pas danger, c'est juste pour que vous n'ayez pas mal », expliqua le jeune médecin.

« J'ai dit non ».

Cette fois-ci sa voix était devenue carrément glaciale. La violette dégageait une aura autoritaire voir sauvage qui imposait le silence sur toute protestation. Un frisson de peur parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Le jeune homme reposa la seringue sur la table de chevet et se mit à défaire le bandage le cœur lourd.

Il se dit en premier en temps qu'elle était complètement folle d'accepter bêtement de souffrir le martyre. Mais après, il se dit qu'elle devait surement être en état de choc. Elle arrive sur une planète inconnue, elle se réveille ensuite blessée dans une chambre tout aussi inconnue, avec en plus un type qu'elle ne connait ni d'adam, ni d'ève et qui se permettait de jouer avec son corps. Elle devait être terrifiée mine de rien.

Lorsqu'il ôta tous ses bandages il vit effectivement que la plaie s'était rouverte. Il jeta un regard à la violette pour voir comment elle allait pour l'instant et il croisa le regard violet de l'inconnue. Elle le regardait attentivement, scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Harry était un gêné de se sentir autant surveiller, pourtant il se remit à sa tâche et tenta d'ignorer le regard lourd qui le fixait.

Il retira les agrafes qui fermaient la blessure et l'ouvrit pour voir s'il y avait un saignement quelque part. Apparemment, c'était une fausse alerte. Il n'y avait rien de grave. Le jeune médecin referma tranquillement l'incision avec de nouvelles agrafes mais il ne cacha pas sa consternation. Sa patiente n'avait pas bronché une seule fois ! Comme-ci cela lui était égal que quelqu'un lui fouille les entrailles ! Ça forçait presque le respect.

« Vous êtes guérisseur. », comprit la créature.

 _C'est la version alien de médecin ?_

« On peut dire ça comme ça. », dit-il en nettoyant la plaie.

Il continua son travail le plus délicatement possible pour éviter toute autre douleur supplémentaire. Pendant qu'il fit le bandage, une petite interrogation lui vient à l'esprit.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? », demanda l'ex-sorcier.

« Galra »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis une Galra, c'était ça votre question, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle était une Galra, il sentit son corps se crisper légèrement. Comme-ci sa lui coutait de dire ce qu'elle était. Il y avait-il un souci avec le fait qu'elle soit Galra ? Mais outre cette question ce n'était pas sa première interrogation.

« Je me demandait quel était ton nom. C'est plus facile de savoir comment tu t'appelle que de t'appeler l'inconnue. »

Il attendit une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Elle ne devait surement pas avoir assez confiance en lui pour lui donner son nom. Il fut un peu déçut car habituellement il savait y faire avec les patients mais là il avait affaire à un vrai mur. Harry continua son travail dans le silence toujours sous le regard de la violette. Dès qu'il eut finit sa besogne, il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi désaltérer son inconnue. Mais lorsqu'il toucha la poignée de la porte et il entendit quelque chose qui le figea.

« Krolia »

Le jeune homme ne fut pas sur d'avoir bien attendu, il jeta un regard vers l'inconnue et pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle se contentait de fixer le plafond, une expression neutre au visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

« Mon nom est Krolia »

Quand ces mots lui parvint à l'oreille, Harry se permit de sourire un peu.

« Enchanté Krolia, je suis Harry Kogane. »

Review ?

Merci à _**adenoide**_ et _**allieblackpotter**_ pour leur fabuleuses reviews, je me sens pousser des ailes !

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble le poignard taper juste _VLD Keith poignard_ sur google Images


	5. Voici Bonnie Bekker

**J'avais fini le chapitre dimanche dernier mais un problème de sauvegarde m'a fait recommencer.**

04 – Voici Bonnie Bekker

 _A une centaine de kilomètres au sud de Sunblow._

Un homme marchait -ou courrait- à travers les couloirs d'une base nommée récemment, la Garnison Galactique. Il arriva jusqu'à une porte et frappa.

« Entrez », dit une voix dure à l'intérieur.

L'homme entra et fit le salut militaire à la femme blanche de quarante ans derrière le bureau.

« Bonjour amiral Sanda »

« Commandant Meyer, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

L'homme lui tendit un dossier et se mit à expliquer sa venue. Au fur et a mesure qu'il continuait son explication, le visage de l'amiral se ferma.

« En êtes-vous sûr »

« Je suis formel, de plus on a perçu une conversation aux abords de l'atmosphère. Et d'après les clichés capturés, on peut voir un appareil endommagé qui ne vient certainement pas de notre planète. Je ne peux conclure qu'à une chose : des extraterrestres ont atterrit sur Terre. »

Harry Kogane avait un point commun avec tous les êtres humains qui vivent sur cette planète. Il adorait dormir. Se reposer, recharger ses batteries pour commencer une nouvelle journée de travail. Et c'est justement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, allongé dans son lit moelleux et désirant pour une fois ne pas en sortir.

Dring dring dring

Mais apparemment son réveil n'était pas de cet avis.

Se tirant non sans peine de son lit, Harry sortit d'un pas lourd de sa chambre. La tête du jeune homme était dans un brouillard épais qui ne saurait se dissoudre qu'avec un bon café. Malgré son état semi-comateux, il réussit à rejoindre la cuisine et mit en marche la cafetière. Le jeune médecin crût rêver mais il perçut une sorte de ronronnement métallique comme un moteur, étrange. Par contre il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Bon Monsieur, c'est moi ! Je suis de retour avec les couettes que j'avais pris pour les mettre à laver. Je vais les mettre sur les lits »

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, toute son attention était focalisée sur le précieux liquide brun foncé qui remplissait la cafetière. Harry soupira d'allégresse quand il put enfin se servir une tasse. Il prit une gorgée et laissa le liquide chaud glisser dans sa gorge. L'épais brouillard qui entourait son esprit commençait à se dissiper sous l'effet de la caféine. Le jeune homme se rappela alors qu'aujourd'hui, il devait retourner travailler. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'absenter car il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de Krolia pendant son absence. Sentant qu'il avait pas encore l'esprit clair, le jeune homme se servit une autre tasse de café qu'il se mit à délecter.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Harry s'étouffa de peur avec son café.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

Le cri semblait venir de l'étage ! Krolia ? Non, elle n'était pas du genre à crier. Après qu'elle lui ait dit son nom, la convalescente ne lui avait pas dit un mot de plus de la veille. Lorsqu'il lui a changé ses pansements, donner à boire et à manger aucun mot n'a été échanger, donc il y avait de faible chance qu'elle ait poussée un cri. Harry sorti de la cuisine et traversa le salon atteindre l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de celui-ci, il se figea d'appréhension car en haut de l'escalier se trouvait une vielle femme blanche qui le fixait avec fureur.

C'était sa femme de ménage, Bonnie ! il avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait venir aujourd'hui ! C'est alors qu'Harry comprit ce qui s'était passé.

 _Elle a dut voir Krolia et entrer dans une crise. A tout les coups ça va me retombe dessu._

Harry monta lentement les marches jusqu'à arriver qu'au niveau de l'octogénaire. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut couper par la voix froide de l'autre :

« Je crois que l'on doit parler. »

« Bonnie, je… »

Il n'eut le temps de parler car la veille femme l'avait chopé par l'oreille –par je ne sais quel miracle car elle était deux fois plus petite que lui- et tirer dans la chambre de Krolia.

« Si vous voulez que l'on parle, commencez par m'expliquer ce que c'est que _ça_ ! », s'écria Bonnie, furieuse.

La veille femme pointa un doigt furieux sur une Krolia qui d'ailleurs elle était complètement réveillée. Celle-ci ne disait rien et se contentait juste de les regarder le sourcil relevé.

« Expliquez-moi ! Parce que ce matin quand je me suis levé y avait rien qui me disait que je trouverais une espèce d'elfe violette dans votre chambre d'ami ! J'avais pourtant tout fait comme d'habitude à part que cette fois j'avais l'intentions de vous ramener les couettes que j'avais faites laver ! »

Harry s'était tut et se contentait de regarder l'octogénaire vociférer contre lui. Après plusieurs années à son service, il comprit qu'il valait mieux la laisser d'abord débiter tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et ensuite il pourrait parler sans risquer de se prendre un coup dans les bijoux de familles.

« J'arrive pour venir travailler et qu'est-ce que je vois quand je veux juste changer les draps de vos _putains_ de lits ! Une sorte d'extraterrestre violette qui dort tranquillement dans l'un d'eux comme-ci de rien était donc maintenant je veux des explications et tout de suite ! », exigea la bonne femme

Le jeune homme mit un moment à comprendre que maintenant il pouvait parler sans risquer quoi que ce soit. Il respira un bon coup et se mit à parler d'une voix calme et posée :

« Bien alors tout d'abord, vous avez raison sur un point : c'est une extraterrestre. »

« _QUOI !_ »

« Son vaisseau c'est écraser dans les environs. Je l'ai trouvée et soignée. »

« Non mais vous êtes pas bien ! Votre cerveau ne vous a pas dit à un moment qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital ou appeler les autorités ! »

« L'urgence était de la soigner rien de plus et je vous rappelle que notre peuple n'a pas connaissance du fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'Univers. Je ne voulais pas provoqué une panique générale. »

« Je m'en fout ! Vous savez normalement une personne normale se serait planquer chez elle, appeler l'armée et prier tout les Dieux qui existent ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait ça ! »

« Bonnie je… »

Harry remarqua du mouvement au niveau du lit, il se rendit alors compte que sa patiente s'était assis aux bords du lit et cherchait à se lever

« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. », annonça Krolia.

La jeune alien voulu se lever mais son sauveur ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil. Il la força à se rallonger contre sa volonté et lui dit clairement :

« Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici. Vous êtes gravement blessée et pas en état de sortir donc vous restez vous reposez », ordonna le jeune médecin avant de se tourner vers la femme de chambre, « et vous, vous la surveillerez pendant que j'irai travailler. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne veux rien entendre, Bonnie ! Vous travaillez pour moi, donc vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire ! »

Le jeune homme crût un moment qu'elle allait protester mais non, elle se contenta de faire la moue. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée mais aussi que sa crise touchait à sa fin. Harry décida de lui donner une bonne raison de se faire à la situation. Il en était de la sécurité de Krolia car dans l'état qu'était Bonnie, elle était capable de foutre un coup de poing à sa patiente pendant qu'il serait à l'hôpital.

« Si je double votre salaire et que j'accepte ce que vous hésitez à me demander depuis plusieurs jours, vous ferez ce que j vous dis de faire ? »

L'expression sur le visage de la veille femme changea du tout au tout. L'air féroce qu'elle avait sur le visage s'était brusquement déridé pour laisser place à une tête à la fois choquée et inquiète. La pauvre femme ne semblait plus du tout à une maman ours en colère mais à une petite fille qui s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. La vielle femme de chambre se sentit honteuse et s'était mit à triturer ses doigts.

« Co… Comment vous l'avez-su ? », questionna la veille femme d'une petite voix.

Harry sourit tendrement face à la mine déconfite de sa bonne. Il s'était étonner qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait la demande avant mais Bonnie était tellement timide en temps normale qu'il s'était sentit obligé d'aborder le sujet sinon, elle ne le ferait pas. Il s'avança vers la petite femme, lui saisit épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as ma permission »

Un poids lourds sembla quitter les épaules de la vielle femme car elle prit une grande respiration et que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux bleus. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pleure et encore moins à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fut un peu gêner au début mais il finit par la prendre dans ses bras également et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Grouuic…

Harry rougit de gène. Bien sûr, son ventre était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Hum… Bonnie, s'il te plait tu peux aller me faire un petit-déjeuner à emporter, je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même », demanda-t-il en se libérant de ses bras.

« Bien sûr, monsieur », répondit la veille femme avec plaisir.

Elle sortit de la chambre dans un coup de vent, laissant le jeune médecin seul avec la violette. Celle-ci avait regardé la scène et une question franchit ses lèvres sans s'en apercevoir.

« Qu'avez-vous accepté pour qu'elle change d'attitude comme ça ? », demanda Krolia.

Harry fut plus que surpris par la question de cette dernière. En faite c'est plutôt le fait qu'elle engage la conversation qui le choqua.

« J'ai accepté de la libérer pour Noël afin qu'elle puisse voir sa famille », expliqua le jeune homme. « Comme tu as put le voir, Bonnie à un souci de la personnalité multiple, ce qui fait qu'elle a eut beaucoup de soucis avec sa famille et ses enfant par le passé, au point qu'ils ont coupé les ponts avec elle. Mais l'année dernière, ces enfants ont décidé de reprendre contact avec elle et ils lui ont proposé de venir les voir à Noël. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas osé me demander la permission de s'absenter pendant cette période parce qu'en temps normale est du plutôt timide et à dut mal à me demander quoique ce soit. Elle désespère plus que tout avoir une relation quelconque avec eux, donc je ne la voyais pas refuser. J'avoue que j'ai un peu honte d'utiliser une telle méthode pour la manipuler mais j'allais déjà accepter de le faire donc autant le faire maintenant. »

Quand il eut finit, Harry crut qu'il aurait droit à une autre parole de la part de la violette mais rien. Elle s'était contenté de se retourner dans son lit et de faire mine de s'endormir.

 _Un vrai mur._

« C'est Bonnie qui prendra soin de toi pendant mon absence », informa le jeune homme. « Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, fait la lui savoir. Sur ce je m'en vais, le travail m'attend. »

Plus tard, une demi-heure après avoir dit ces mots, Harry quittait sa propriété au volant de son 4x4 et la boule au ventre.

Review ?

S'il vous plait une petite reviews de rien du tout T-T

Je remercie **Malika-Iblis** et **adenoide** pour leur magnifique reviews **.**


End file.
